


Happy Un-Birthday, Jared Padalecki

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Boys Kissing, Conventions, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, San Diego Comic-Con, Tags Are Hard, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Pretty much self explanatory. Hehehe.





	Happy Un-Birthday, Jared Padalecki

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble, yaaaay! Hope you like it!

It's...not at all what Jared was thinking of, in fact, he was expecting something less extravagant. Nevertheless, Jensen has prepared a gorgeous meal for him to eat...well, not really. Food service in this hotel is freaking wicked! Jensen looks nervously between Jared and the table full of expensive hotel food. He's so cute. Jared sheds a tear, and Jensen, like the dashing knight he is, comes to his rescue.

"You don't like it, do you?" He asks, wiping away the tear. "Dammit, I told them to hold out on the--"

"No, no, no!" Jared interrupts with a bright smile. "I love it. I really do. You did all this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, birthday boy. Come on, have a seat. Let's eat."

"Jensen--" The taller one says, grabbing onto his partners arm.

"Yes?"

"I...I just wanted to say that...I love you, and thank you. Not just for this, but for everything you've ever done for me. I'm so lucky to have you by my side."

Jensen grins before planting a huge kiss on Jared's soft lips. "Damn straight, you are. I love you too, Jay. Now, come on! Dinner's getting cold!"

And they ate together happily, knowing that they'll love each other, and have each other's backs always.


End file.
